User talk:Leopardclawxx
Hey (Siggy request) Hey, It's Dewfire:) Thanks for commenting on my talk page, and I hope to get to know you better. I was wondering if you could help me make a siggy? Thanks! Dewfire (talk) 18:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok then You can do it but i wanna learn how. Ok, heres what i would like:The first part: the old TARDIS blue (ya know, like david tennant's TARDIS, cause it eas bluer.) font: something bold and Doctor whoish font, what it says: A Derptor and ''a Time Lord? the second part TARDIS blue letters, font: something swirly/ fancy what it says: Oh Yes!. Also, I wanna be on the staff if you have an opening. Thanks claweh [[User:Vixenblaze|'OMG IT'S THE DERPTOR!!! ]] Jk, It's just David Tennant's #1 fangirl 20:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for everything you've done! You're a great friend and I made u dis thingie on http://graffiticreator.net/! Hope you like it! [[User:Vixenblaze|'A Derptor and a Time Lord? ']] Oh yes! 14:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) D.W Why do I have to wait until November? You can't just drop a bomb like that and tell us to wait! I think that was the best episode this season. [[User:Littlewillow|'''Little]][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 21:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) O.O no no, no, no, no, no! *I will carry on with life, like you never spoke those words* It's like this wiki has become a Warrior+DW wiki XP Good night Leopard! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 23:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Collab: You mentioned that if people can't write you could write a chapter for me. Mistypaw can't write for Formation of the Clans, anymore, so I would be great full if you could write the chapter. The instructions should be on the story's page. Thank you. 23:31, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hai! I know its been a while. Sooo busy with softball and stuff this summer plus my parents took away my laptop (until now!) I am fully caught up on Doctor Who and cant wait to see Peter Capaldi in action. That episode that *spoilers* amy and rory *spoilers* was so sad! I couldnt stop cring! I also cant wait for 10 and 11 to meet on the 50th annerversery. How the wiki been n whats happening around here? See you when I see you, [[User:Vixenblaze|'A Derptor and a Time Lord? ']] Oh yes! 20:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat sometime Hey, Leopard! I was just wondering if you wanted to chat sometime. I miss you. As odd as you think that might sound. So maybe when you get this reply a time or something. Wait. You live in Europe -.- Just say a day and I'll do timezoney things. DX DX DX I'll check WSW every day [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 00:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Leopardclawxx, I'm sorry for being inactive on project create so long! My summer vacation completely made me forget about Warriors Share until yesterday. In fact, I am moving my account all to a username TinyOwlet. Can you help me with moving my stories and series over to my new account? XOXO, ILoveCowoftheWild Fluttershy Rulez! (talk) 11:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Just a Reminder That I love and miss you my Leppy <3 01:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :) Okay, I think I'l join that wiki, acutally. It seems to be a good one and I like writing non-warriors based stories, now. Just not tonight. I have this stuff called homework. Talk to you then! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 02:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I do not have a tumblr bc loserrr but I have a twitter? (fan account). and okeee I miss you <3 01:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) yayayay! Okay, my twitter is @thatkidnat and I'm a fan account (I'm sorry, I love 1D). But yeah <3 23:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm sorta new and I've seen all this inactivity and how everyone wants to bring this place to life. I'd be willing to help, since I usually have a good amount of time on my paws! I'm new to this wiki and still not used to wikia in general, so I know I can't do important stuff like organize projects and stuff,but if I can help in way please let me know :) Raindroprose (talk) 21:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I could always tell my friends about it and talk about it on other websites to try and attract other contributors.Raindroprose (talk) 01:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) signature Hey, I just sorta figure out signatures, and as you can see, I have little raindrops in mine. They're actual pictures, so whenever I leave my signature it's going to say I added the picture to the page. Is this going to be any problem? And if it is, if there a way I can fix it? RainDropRose 13:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! RainDropRose 17:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I thought of something else. Is there a project or something for updating the front page? It doesn't look like it's been updated in awhile, it should show that's there's life in this wiki. Also, on the main wikia for good ways to bring your wiki more attention, it suggested a facebook page. I don't know if we already have one, but we could post newly started or finished stories, important changes, and contests. What are your thoughts? RainDropRose 03:41, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Senior Warrior?? Hey Claweh, how do I become a Senior Warrior/ get back on the project staff list for Imagine? Also, what'd you think of the 50th? Huggles [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 17:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I loooooved it sooo much. David Tennant and Tom Baker at the end.... i cried. so awesome :3 [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 16:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hellooo Hi Leopard C: Guess who 03:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Adminship? Hey Leo, since I'm one of the few active members left on the WsW (i'm trying to get more people to join) could I possiably become some sort of admin? I dunno it just seems reasonable since no other admins are super active on here anymore and potatos... Anyway, thanks :3 [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 23:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Revamp Okay, so, I was thinking that we could just wipe all the projects, and restart? Like, I could take PI, you can have PC, and mayhaps we could let Vixen help out with the other two projects? I also wouldn't mind a bit of a theme revamp, but I'm not all that good with that...lol, I'm better with coding- which new templates and things like that would be amazing too, with some actual stuff to go along with it. We'll bring it back, eventually. ;D I also gave Vixen dual chatmod+rollback rights, since if we do kick this off, since it was partially her idea, letting her be part of the staff is only fair. Chat Vixen, Skye/Snow, Shoon, and I are on chat. If you can, come on? Kittylove I love Kitties! 22:52, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leo since you couldn't make it on last night (damn timezones and whatnot) here is what we've sorta came up with for now. Nothing is final until we have a meeting with everyone of course and things are discussed further. So this is what we thought up: *New forest theme (probably can find something on tumblr and also new color scheme) *New Project for Characters- Project Persona (To keep things nice and organised :3) *New heads of projects (Skye for P:I You for P:C Shoon for P:SC Me for P:P and Kittylove as a deputy for P:SC or P:P) *Wiping/ Deleteing uneeded pages (we alredy sort of began that one with a few stories of ours) So yeah nothing is final but I think we have a pretty good start so far :3 Hopefully next time we can get everyone together and start puting these idea to action :D Talk to ya soon, Vixy It's spooky Out Here! 14:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yay :3 I hope we can all talk together sometime soon ^^ Vixy It's spooky Out Here! 15:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Helping Hello! I was talking to Vixen that I would like helping to get this wiki active again. She said that I contact you if this t alright ^.^ I really would like to help out. 17:51, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's really great (: I hope you get a plan soon (: And one question... do you have any rules about signatures? Because for me it's a bit annoying to have a red link as sig xD And I would create me one here ^.^ 10:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the answer ^.^ 11:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ew old sig ehhy sorry to bother you but are you still interested in helping out here? I'm just wondering because literaly everyone forgot about this place heh... So yeah, woo~ 13:19, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Join? Would you like to join FCRPW Wikia? It's an amazing community that provides roleplay and writing of fanfictions based off of your characters. It's in need of new users, so if you could, please help us out by joining and contributing to our community! 20:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) hey there! just wanted to stop by and let you know I recently created a new warrior cats wikia and would be interested to see if you or anyone else you know would like to join. it operates quite smoothly and i'd appreciate if you would atleast check it out and consider it. here's a link if you wanna check it out ;; https://warrior-cats-into-the-wild.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Into_the_Wild_Wiki thanks! — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 15:48, August 17, 2019 (UTC)